Temporium
Temporium is a 2.0/2.1 Easy Demon created by Terron. It is the sequel to his other Demon level, Reanimation. Gameplay The level begins with the name of the level and Terron's name moving into sight. After they move away, the gameplay begins with a tight but easy half-speed ship section. After a cube section, there's another auto showcasing the detailed art and effects. After the words “They found out” simultaneously appear on the screen, another half-speed cube part occurs. After briefly going into triple-speed, the level speeds back down to half-speed in a robot part with similar gameplay. Another auto occurs with the player jumping on a floating island and then onto a platform below. The words “I’m not like them...” then simultaneously appear. As the music speeds up a bit, so does the gameplay. A normal-speed spider part occurs followed by a wave section that requires some spamming. After a trickier double-speed spider segment the player briefly turns into a cube and has to hit some orbs. A mini-ball part with varying speeds occurs, followed by a triple-speed mini ship. The ship part is followed by a half-speed mini-wave section that requires a lot of spamming, a spider part with some timing involved, and a tight mini-ship segment. When the music speeds up, the player goes into a triple-speed mini cube with many fakes, a short mini-UFO section, a short spamming wave part, and an auto double-speed cube. As the music intensifies, a double-speed/normal speed ship section occurs that requires some skill and straight flying as lots of art is used in the background. Throughout the level, a dragon-like monster appears in the background as art. The level then ends with the story of the monster flashing before the player's eyes and the name of the level along with Terron's. User Coins * The first coin is located at 23%. It is collected automatically. * The second coin is located at 26-27%. Just like the first one, it is collected automatically. * The third and final coin is located at 98%. To collect it, you need to collect 12 characters hidden throughout the level. ** The first character is located at 10%. Drop sharply to collect it. ** The second character is located at 16%, at the cube section. Just jump up to the platform and then fall to obtain it. ** The third character is located at 25%. You just need to jump up to collect it. ** The fourth character is 34% in the cube section. You just need to jump up to collect it. ** The fifth character is located at 43%. You need to fly higher than usual in the wave. ** The sixth character is located at 51%. To collect, be sure to push off from the bottom red jump orb. ** The seventh character is located at 56%. To collect it, you need to fly up a little. ** The eighth character is located at 61%, at a mini-wave segment. Fly not up, but down, and enter the narrow hole below. ** The ninth character is located at 67%. To collect it, you need to skyrocket and go through the blocks. ** The tenth character is located at 71%. It is fairly easy to collect - you just need to jump on time. ** The eleventh character is located at 77%. When you go down the blocks, jump up to collect it. ** The twelfth and final character is located at 81%. Here, you need to fly up in time, in a narrow tunnel between the blocks. Trivia * The password for the level is 123789. ** However, before the password was 123798. * It is the sequel to Reanimation. * This level took Terron approximately six months to create, making this the longest level Terron took to make. * This was the only level Terron would update later on. * Temporium became an Easy Demon due to the update. * It's somewhat debated whether or not the level is a prequel or a sequel to Reanimation. * At the end of the level on the bottom left, text saying “End of part 1...” shows, suggesting that the level may be a prequel. * The story of the monster was that 12 gods of the skies found the 13th soul. However, nobody could handle the power of the glare in his eyes. As he grew up, the gods found his works ”different”, and they banished him. The monster now seeks revenge against them. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Long levels